Érase una vez en Oz
by Graystone
Summary: Maléfica se ha hecho con el Hechizo Oscuro gracias a Regina. Ahora pretende utilizarlo para librarse de unas peculiares enemigas de una vez por todas.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada de Once Upon a Time ni El maravilloso mago de Oz me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

* * *

—¿Lo has traído? —preguntó la mujer.

Regina miró seriamente a Maléfica.

—Por supuesto que lo he traído. ¿Si no por qué iba a estar aquí? —la Reina Malvada sacó un pergamino enrollado, lo sostuvo por un momento, como no queriendo separarse de él y se lo dio a la bruja —. Ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

Maléfica esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y le dio otro pergamino enrollado.

—Aquí lo tienes, el hechizo para dormir.

—¿Funcionará?

—Esa bella sigue siendo durmiente. Créeme, querida, funciona muy bien. ¿Para que lo quieres.

Regina rio de manera sarcástica.

—Yo también necesito que alguien duerma y por mucho tiempo. ¿Para qué quieres tú el Hechizo Oscuro? ¿Para evitar que se cometa alguna locura? ¿Tan buena te has vuelto, mi querida Maléfica?

Maléfica se levantó y llevó el pergamino enrollado consigo hasta dejarlo sobre una mesa sobre la cual tenía varios libros, raros objetos y un cáliz de plata. Lo depositó sobre ella.

—No pienso utilizarlo al menos aquí. Pero sí tal vez en algún otro lugar.

—¿En otro reino? ¿Qué otro lugar te preocupa, Maléfica?

Maléfica la instó a acercarse mientras desplegaba un mapa sobre la mesa. Regina se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Echó un último vistazo a Maléfica antes de contemplar el mapa. Mostraba una gran extensión de tierra, con amplias montañas, grandes mares, bosques y algunas ciudades. En la leyenda se podía leer un nombre escrito de manera pulcra y elegante. Dos letras, sólo dos letras, pero las suficientes como para que un atisbo de miedo y duda recorriese todo el cuerpo de Regina:

_Oz_.

* * *

Dieciocho años. Habían pasado dieciocho años desde que había llevado a todo el Reino Encantado a Storybrooke. Desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en aquel lugar tan nuevo, aquel lugar que había concebido, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a verlas. Que sabrían que ella estaba allí y que harían lo imposible por volverse a ver. Porque Regina no olvidaba lo que Maléfica y ella habían hecho para librarse de sus tres enemigas. La cuestión era que, si los habitantes de Storybrooke no recordaban quiénes eran en realidad... ¿Ellas recordarían quiénes fueron antes de desterrarlas?

Sonó el teléfono. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y lo cogió.

—¿Diga?

—¿La señora Mills? —oyó a través del auricular.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Me alegro de hablar por fin con usted. Soy Linda Michaels, la abogada del proceso de adopción. He estado hablando con el señor... Gold. Ha sido él quien ha contactado conmigo y ha escogido al bebé. Tan solo necesitamos que lea usted los documentos y los firme. Una vez hecho esto, será usted la madre legal del bebé.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Vendrá usted con el señor Gold?

—Así, ¿le parece bien este viernes?

—Me parece perfecto. Muchas gracias, señora Michaels.

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Aquella noticia había abandonado toda preocupación de su ser, tanto sus tres "amigas" como el problema capital al que todavía le faltaban diez años por llegar.

Por fin, el viernes, llegó a casa. No había tenido noticias de Gold, por lo que se sorprendió al verlo en el vestíbulo de su casa.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor Gold?

—Acabo de llegar con la señorita Michaels. Espero que no le importe que hayamos entrado, querida. La puerta estaba abierta y yo no quería hacer esperar a nuestra invitada. Le está esperando en su despacho. Adelante.

Pasó a su lado y abandonó la casa. Lo último que Regina oyó antes de que se cerrase la puerta fue el sonido de aquel bastón golpeando contra el suelo. Ya no le iba a necesitar más. Caminó hasta su despacho, sonriendo por lo que iba a suceder. En la estancia, sentada en el sillón, estaba aquella mujer. Vestía una chaqueta blanca y miraba fijamente a la chimenea, la cual estaba apagada. Sus cabellos rubios caían sobre sus hombros.

—¿Señora Michaels? Me alegro de que haya llegado al fin. Espero que...

Caminó hasta ella mientras hablaba. La abogada, por su parte, giró levemente para verla y sonrió.

—Buenos días, señora Mills.

Regina, no obstante, enmudeció al instante. De todas las personas, de todos los seres que pisan este mundo, no esperaba que fuese ella la que estuviese sentada, en ese momento, sobre su sofá, en su casa.

_Glinda_

* * *

El país de Oz siempre le había puesto los pelos de punta, pero eso era algo que Regina jamás iba a demostrar y menos ante Maléfica, quien parecía más tranquila.

—Date prisa y pronuncia el hechizo —pidió Regina. Casi lo ordenó.

—Tranquilízate, querida. Ellas no tienen que saber que estamos aquí.

—Ellas son brujas, Maléfica. Sabrán que estamos aquí desde que pusimos un pie en Oz. Y no tardarán en aparecer.

Maléfica rio mientras sostenía un corazón entre sus manos.

—No olvides, querida, que ellas también están enfrentadas. El hechizo está casi listo. Sólo falta el corazón del ser que considero más importante. Y entonces se habrán ido para siempre.

Estuvo a punto de echar el corazón sobre la hoguera mediante la cual había estado llevando a cabo el Hechizo Oscuro. Sin embargo, una gran humareda blanca surgió de entre los árboles.

—Demasiado tarde... Glinda —dijo Regina.

Conjuró una bola de fuego gracias a las llamas de la hoguera mientras Maléfica creó un escudo con su vara, rodeándolas a las dos. La humareda las rodeó por completo y, durante un momento, no pudieron ver nada más que un humo blanco. Maléfica golpeó el suelo fuertemente con su bastón y la humareda se despejó. Entre los árboles pudieron ver a una mujer alta, rubia, ataviada con un vestido blanco y portando una varita en la mano derecha.

—Hola, Glinda.

—Maléfica. Regina. Ya sabéis que no podéis estar aquí. Nuestro pacto era claro. Vosotras os quedábais en el Reino Encantado y nosotras en Oz. Y nadie debía romper el pacto.

—Cuánto lo lamento, Glinda. Hemos decidido romperlo.

Alzó su vara fuertemente hacia Glinda y una barrera invisible voló hasta ella. Glinda se evaporó en una nube blanca para aparecer al otro lado, detrás de las dos brujas malas. La barrera había arrasado con los árboles entre los que se encontraba Glinda hace tan sólo unos segundos.

—Ya basta, Maléfica, ellas vendrán enseguida. Os doy la oportunidad de marcharos y que el pacto siga en pie... Pero si decidis seguir adelante, no me va a quedar más remedio que...

—Ya basta, Glinda. Siempre has sido una pésima negociadora.

Glinda se dio la vuelta. Ante las tres brujas aparecieron dos más. La Bruja Mala del Oeste, Elphaba, que vestía totalmente de negro, con un sombrero picudo, portando una escoba de madera, junto a la Bruja Mala del Este, Nessarose, cuyo elemento distintivo eran sus zapatos de rubíes. La primera era la que había hablado a Glinda.

—Dos más. A ver lo que tarda la última en llegar.

—Locasta nunca vendrá, Maléfica. Y tampoco interesa mucho que lo haga —apuntó la Bruja Mala del Este —. Y tú, Glinda, será mejor que te vayas. Ya nos encargaremos de ti más tarde.

Glinda respiró hondo, pero antes de contestar prefirió marcharse, evaporándose en una nube blanca. Las cuatro brujas malvadas, por su parte, se miraron un momento antes de que Elphaba y Nessarose lanzasen sendos rayos, verde y rojo, hacia Maléfica y Regina. Esta saltó delante de Maléfica y conjuró un escudo que detuvo brevemente los rayos.

—¡Hazlo ahora, Maléfica! ¡Rápido!

Maléfica se acercó a la hoguera y echó el corazón. Inmediatamente, una gran humareda negra se elevó en el cielo y comenzó a expandire.

—Vayámonos ahora, Regina. Ya está hecho.

Las dos brujas se desaparecieron de allí mientras la Bruja Mala del Este y la Bruja Mala del Oeste contemplaban la gran nube negra. Ni siquiera hicieron un esfuerzo por marcharse de allí, dejando que la nube les envolviese.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, en la Ciudad Esmeralda, un hombre contemplaba la gran nube negra que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande, avanzando sin que nada pudiese detenerla.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar? —el mago de Oz no daba crédito a lo que veía. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Detrás de él, la Bruja Buena del Sur, Glinda, y la Bruja Buena del Norte, Locasta, también contemplaban la nube negra. Había determinado que era imposible detener aquel hechizo.

—¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? —preguntó Locasta.

—No lo sé... En verdad no lo sé —dijo Glinda.

La nube llegó hasta las altas torres de la Ciudad Esmeralda, envolviéndola. Treparon los muros hasta llegar hasta la torre donde se encontraban el mago de Oz y las dos brujas, cubriéndolos a los tres con su manto negro, llevándoselos de allí.

_Para siempre_

* * *

Regina estampó su firma sobre la última casilla que Linda Michaels, Glinda para ella, la que fuera Bruja Buena del Sur, le indicó.

—Pues ya está. Ahora es usted oficialmente la madre de ese bebé. Enhorabuena.

—Muchas gracias —contestó.

Ya se le había pasado la sorpresa, la cual no había sido inadvertida para Glinda. Por suerte, no insistió mucho. Y por suerte para Regina, no parecía recordar quién era en realidad.

En ningún momento Maléfica le dijo si los habitantes de Oz, pero especialmente las cuatro brujas, recordarían quiénes eran verdaderamente. Al parecer nunca llegó a saberlo, pues el Hechizo Oscuro no había sido utilizado antes. Y desde que había llegado a Storybrooke, albergaba la esperanza de que las cuatro brujas hubiesen adoptado nuevas identidades, igual que lo habían hecho los habitantes del Reino Encantado.

En cuanto Glinda recogió todas los documentos, siguieron con el tema del bebé.

—¿Cuándo lo traerán?

—Dentro de quince días, señora Mills. Los servicios sociales se encargarán de traerlo. La madre lo entregó nada más nacer.

—¿Dónde está ella? —aunque legalmente ahora era la madre del bebé, Regina temía que cualquier día apareciese ante su puerta, reclamando llevarse al bebé.

Glinda sonrió, aunque en su mirada se podía ver algo que no quería contar. De entre todas las brujas de Oz, ella era a la que menos temía Regina. Locasta era otra historia, pues a pesar de ser buena, era luchadora. Y en cuanto a Elphaba y Nessarose... Prefería no pensar en ellas y en dónde podían estar.

—La madre... está en prisión. Entró sabiendo que estaba embarazada. Y como no deseaba criar a su bebé allí, decidió entregarlo en adopción. No se preocupe. Ella ya ha decidido que no va a preocuparse del bebé. Ahora es suyo. Totalmente suyo.

Regina miró a Glinda mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

_Sí, era suyo._

* * *

Las dos brujas volvieron a la Fortaleza Prohibida, el hogar de Maléfica. Esta guardó el Hechizo Oscuro.

—Por fin... Nos hemos librado de las Brujas de Oz.

—Ha sido... interesante —confesó Regina.

—¿Interesante? Vaya, esperaba algo más de entusiasmo por tu parte, querida —dijo Maléfica mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

Regina la miró. Fuera ya se había hecho de noche. Las nubes negras le recordaban a la gran nubre negra que había cubierto prácticamente el país de Oz. Antes de volver al Reino Encantado, las dos brujas alcanzaron a ver como la gran nube envolvía la Ciudad Esmeralda.

—¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

—El país de Oz ha sido abandonado. Sus habitantes, y eso incluye a las cuatro brujas y al mago, han viajado a otro lugar. Se han marchado para siempre.

—¿Volverán algún día?

—Están bajo una maldición. Probablemente nunca recuerden quiénes son. Y si no saben su verdadero origen, nunca sabrán cómo volver.

Regina esbozó una malvada sonrisa al oir aquellas palabras.

—Entonces el hechizo funciona.

Caminó por la sala, pensativa.

—Sé en qué estás pensando, querida. Este hechizo no volverá a utilizarse jamás. Lo custodiaré para que su impío poder no pueda emplearse otra vez.

—Tranquila, Maléfica. No tengo intención de utilizarlo. Ahora mismo sólo quiero poner en práctica tu hechizo para dormir. Nuestra pequeña aventura de hoy ha sido realmente interesante. Buenas noches.

Y se marchó de allí. A pesar de la firmeza de sus palabras, Maléfica sabía que Regina no decía la verdad. En algún momento, cuando menos lo esperase, ella volvería reclamando el Hechizo Oscuro, con el único motivo de querer utilizarlo.

_Y todos estarían perdidos._

* * *

Allí estaban. Todos. Veintiocho años después, allí se encontraban los cinco, en su despacho. Los acontecimientos recientes, principalmente la llegada de Emma Swan a Storybrooke y la ruptura de la maldición habían hecho que Regina olvidase a las brujas de Oz por un momento desde que Glinda le trajo a Henry. Aquella fue la última vez que la vio y ahora estaba nuevamente en su casa, sabiendo esta vez quién era en realidad.

Y no había venido sola. Locasta, la Bruja Buena del Norte, había estado trabajando al servicio de un alcalde. ¿De qué alcalde? Pues nada más y nada menos que del mago de Oz, que había regido los destinos de los habitantes de Oz en el nuevo lugar al que habían llegado. Elphaba y Nessarose, por su parte, seguían siendo las más enigmáticas, pues Regina no tenía ni idea de qué habían estado haciendo. Probablemente seguirían siendo igual de malas que cuando estaban en Oz. Elphaba vestía totalmente de negro, igual que hacía en Oz, de la misma manera que Nessarose calzaba unos tacones color rubí.

¿Y cómo habían logrado recordar quiénes eran? Quizás, pensó Regina, se debió a cuando Emma Swan derrotó a Maléfica. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar que si ella moría, el Hechizo Oscuro que realizó veintiocho años atrás se desvanecería. Se imaginaba que ahora, en alguna parte, miles de personas del país de Oz recordaban su verdadero origen.

¿Y por qué habían venido los cinco? Entre ellos eran enemigos naturales.

—¿Qué quéreis?

—Tranquila, Regina. No venimos a cobrarnos venganza. No es nuestro estilo. Sin embargo, hemos sabido que aquí, en Storybrooke... hay magia —dijo el mago de Oz.

Como era de esperar, sólo querían eso: magia. Querían volver a ser quienes habían sido. Un poderoso mago que había contado con el apoyo de dos brujas mientras mantenían a raya a las otras dos. Ahora parecían estar unidos. ¿Qué pasaría si volvían a tener magia? Tanto Elphaba como Nessarose parecían inofensivas ahora. Y Regina sí que tenía magia.

—¿Queréis magia?

—Queremos volver a Oz, Regina. Queremos olvidar todo esto —confesó Glinda.

—Entonces marcharos. Volved a Oz.

—El problema, querida, es que no sabemos cómo —dijo Elphaba con voz siniestra.

Por supuesto que Regina sabía que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo regresar al Reino Encantado. ¿Cómo iba a saber devolverlos a ellos a Oz? Un lugar que, seguramente como el Reino Encantado, estaría totalmente abandonado. ¿Para qué querrían volver? Sin embargo retiró ese pensamiento. Prefería tenerlos lejos de Storybrooke. Bien lejos.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer? —quiso saber Regina.

—Pues... Hasta que sepamos cómo volver, nos quedaremos aquí. Este lugar parece acogedor... y mágico —dijo el mago de manera enigmática —. Pero no te preocupes, trataremos de ser discretos. Buenas tardes, Regina.

El mago de Oz salió acompañado de las cuatro brujas. Regina los vio, desde la ventana de su despacho, salir a la calle. Inmediatamente sintió aquel escalofrío, aquel nerviosismo y duda que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que oía hablar de Oz. O cada vez que estaba en aquel sitio. Y ahora, cinco de sus mayores enemigos se pasearían por Storybrooke con total impunidad. Y tarde o temprano, más tarde o más temprano, volverían a utilizar la magia.

Nos los perdió de vista hasta que desaparecieron al final de la calle. En Oz eran dos grupos: el mago y las dos brujas buenas contras las brujas malas. Y ahora los cinco formaban un único grupo. Para Regina la duda también era única.

_¿Ahora eran buenos o eran malos?_

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ bueno, me ha costado bastante, sobretodo el final, porque he querido dejar como un final abierto, que cada cual lo interprete como mejor guste. Es decir, ahora el mago de Oz y las cuatro brujas se van a quedar en Storybrooke, van a vivir entre sus habitantes y es posible que vuelvan a utilizar la magia. No se sabe qué va a pasar porque también he dejado esa duda para el final: ¿se han vuelto todos malos como las Brujas Malas o al contrario, son buenos gracias a las Brujas Buenas? Depende de cómo se sientan después de romperse su propia maldición, pero eso es algo que no hacen ver a Regina._

_En fin, para este reto he querido utilizar el cuento de "El maravilloso mago de Oz", centrado especialmente en las cuatro brujas, pero sobretodo en Glinda. He querido presentarlas a todas como enemigas naturales de Regina y Maléfica, de modo que estas deciden librarse de ellas de la única forma que se les ocurre: utilizando el Hechizo Oscuro. Para ello al final he utilizado el momento en que Regina le dio el hechizo a Maléfica. También he querido utilizar la cuestión de la adopción de Henry, y puesto que la serie está llena de sopresas y el mundo es un pañuelo, pues ha resultado ser Glinda la que llevaba el tema de la adopción. Aparte, he cogido ese momento ya que se saben pocas cosas (o casi nada) de los veintiocho años transcurridos en Storybrooke desde el inicio de la maldición hasta la llegada de Emma._

_Respecto a los nombres de Elphaba y Nessarose, tengo entendido que fueron nombres que se le dieron a las dos Brujas Malas en alguna de las obras sobre el mago de Oz._

_Y ya me callo. Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
